How to Lose Kyu in 10 Days
by Czerina
Summary: This story shows what happens when someone chaallenges you to get rid of someone for money and Meg is challenged to get rid of Kyu in ten days please read to see if she was successful, this is my secong fanfic so please enjoy.
1. Kinta Challenges

An hour before class time, Kinta and Meg sits there wating.

"Hey Meg, Kazuma comes earlier than an hour, what happened to him?" asked Kinta scratching his head in confusion.

"I dont know. Ryu supposed to come early too." sighed Meg.

"Well since they are not yet here...let's play a game with a 5000 yen prize!" repied Kinta standing up high.

"And what is this so called game?" laughed Meg in excitement.

"Well, I heard that Kyu has a crush on you." said Kinta.

"What does it have to do with this then?" said Meg getting bored again right after Kinta's explanation.

"I am challenging you to make Kyu split up with you in exactly ten days or earlier for 5000 yen." said Kinta boasting off his money.

"How could we split up if we didnt even have something special." giggled Meg waliking in circles.

"Well that's were the "Kyu has a crush on you!" phenomena comes in. I told him to ask you to be his girlfriend." laughed Kinta looking at Kyu outside by the window.

"You what!" shouted Meg almost punching Kinta.

"Shhh...He's coming." said Kinta blocking her mouth.

"Hey guys!" a black figure greeted which was Kyu.

"Hi K...Kyu..." said Meg sweating so much.

"Uhm, I forgot something downstairs so I'll go get it so gotta go bye." Kinta lied quickly to hide behind the door to listen.

"Uh Meg...I was wondering..." said Kyu trying not to look to Meg.

"What is it Kyu?" said Meg very eager to hear those words come from him.

"Well, I have been thinking these days, Kinta said that you love me and I kind of like uh, love you too. So...will you be my gorlfinr please I beg you say yes!" said Kyu nervous than Meg is while shaking very much.

"Kinta said what! Well I guess so." shouted Meg trying to avoid Kyu's eyes.

"Oh thank you Meg!" said Kyu hugging her while blushing like a tomato.

"Remember Meg, dont love this fool, you have to split up with him in ten days!" said Meg to herself." Whatever Kyu let go of me now." said Meg grunting so Kyu will start hating her.

"Ok..." said Kyu with wondering why she rejected his hug.

"Ok guys, Dan-sensei is coming." said Kinta coming in the room quite surprising Kyu but not Meg because she knew he was there all the time.

Mr. Dan comes in and sees there are only three students and he notices Kazuma and Ryu are not present even if this was the last day of school.

"Good morning class." greeted Dan-sensei in a bad mood because of Ryu and Kazuma's absence.

"Good morning Mr. Dan and Good morning Ms. Katigiri." greeted Kinta, Kyu and Meg.

"Oh hello!" Katigiri-sensei greeted back.

"Well you all know this is the last day of school and I expect you to be better after 12 days of vacation." said Mr. Dan.

"Ooohhh...there are 12 days of vacation which means I have the whole vacation to make Kyu split up with me." laughed Meg thinking of all the bad things to Kyu to make him split up with her in exactly 10 days.

"This vacation is perfect!" thought Kinta thinking of stuff like Mg was thinking.

"I guess you dont want to study today so we are going to have a surprise party with Class A, B, C and D!" said Mr. Dan doing the wheelchair dance.

"Oh Mr. Dan, what are you dancing!" giggled Ms. Katigiri in surprise.

"I am doing the wheelchair dance!" laughed Mr. Dan.

"Maybe Dan-sensei is sick!" said Meg to Kyu.

"Who cares if he is nuts with the wheelchair dance, at least we are having a great party right?" said Kinta thinking of many girls in the party.

"I'm quite sure you only want it for the girls." said Kyu.

"Hey Kinta, this is the first day of me and Kyu's relationship over ten days right?" whispered Meg.

"Yup." Kinta replied still thinking of the girls.


	2. Its the Party Pooper!

At the party, Meg decides to annoy Kyu so that he would hate her. Class Q with Dan-sensei and Katigir-sensei goes to that party room with all the other classes. Well Meg wanted to go with Kyu and do bad things to him so Meg and Kyu gets food.

"Hey Kyu, what do you like more, chicken or spaghetti?" asked Meg holding the food up.

"I think spaghetti." Kyu replied getting a plate of spaghetti.

"Sure!" before Kyu knew it, Meg splatted a plate of spaghetti onto his head. "Ooops, sorry." Meg laughed.

"Excuse me and I will go to the bathroom." said Kyu.

"Sure, I'll be waiting here." said Meg seeing Kinta going her way.

"Good show Meg, I think that was a good start make Kyu miserable and I think he will split up with you but Meg, if you fail, you will have to pay me 5000 yen." Kinta said boasting off his money again and again.

"What did you say!" said Meg in surprise almost spitting out the spaghetti she said.

"That's right Meg, 5000 yen!" Kinta laughed. "I will be rich in no time, well I gotta go, Kyu's coming." he added.

"I'm back Meg!" Kyu said.

"Uhm Kyu, do you wanna dance?" asked Meg having a sinister plan again.

"Sure!" said Kyu grabbing Meg's hand to the dance floor.

Kyu and Meg started to dance and just after the first note of the song started. Meg started to step on Kyu's feet every step they move with the music of the song. Kyu was really annoyed but he ignored it.

"Ouch Meg! That last one hurt so much!" Kyu complained.

"Well it wouldnt hurt if you are not such a clumsy dancer you knucklehead." Meg said hitting Kyu on the head.

"Fine." Kyu ignored her because he loved her so much so he did not think of revenge.

"Well I'm tired of dancing, I'm going to get some punch ok." said Meg walking off the dance floor.

"That was amazing stomping Meg!" laughed Kinta looking at Kyu holding his foot up high to relieve his aching toes.

"Why thank you Kinta! I always wanted to do that to that jerk!" Meg replied getting some punch to spill on poor Kyu.

"Hey Meg, I gotta go, your so-called "boyfriend" is coming here and might notice us talking about this challenge.

Meg goes to the dance floor and pretends to slip on somebody's foot and throws the cup of punch onto Kyu clothes which made everybody's attention go to him so Kyu was dearly humiliated by Meg but he still loved her despite her clumsyness.

"Uhm...Ooops?" laughed Meg humiliating Kyu in front of all the people.

"That was not funny Meg." Kyu said wiping the punch off his clothes and pants which looked like there was pee on it.

"What happened to you Kyu?" Kinta laughed pretending not to know anything.

"Ask Meg while I wipe this stain off my pants and my beautiful jacket which was given to my by my father." Kyu said in disgrace.

"What did I do this time?" said Meg really making Kyu embarassed.

"Well I guess this is enough party time, let's go home." said Kyu.

"Finally, I think he's giving up!" thought Meg thinking of all the money Kinta will give her.

Kyu walked Meg home still smelling like meatballs and punch but he didnt mind it at all and he still loved Meg with all his heart even ig she placed spaghetti on his, even if she stepped on his foot 16 times, even if she thought he was a clumsy dancer and even if she threw punch at his jacket.

"Hey Meg, I was wondering if you wanna go to the carnival 4 days from now?" asked Kyu standing in front of Meg's house.

"Sure, but its your treat, right?" Meg giggled.

"Of course it is, my darling. Well, Ill pick you up four days from now, bye bye!" Kyu said leaving already.

"Did he jusy call me his darling? That means he is still not giving up, well I better try harder ant the carnival!" Meg thought kicking the door.


	3. The Clown and The Kyu

Well this was the fifth day over the ten days Meg was given to get rid of Kyu and so Kyu picked up Meg by her house and walked to the carnival nearby which was awfully big and awesome.

"Which do you want to ride on first Meg?" asked Kyu looking at the amazing rides.

"Well, let's buy cotton candy first please!" said Meg pointing at the cotton candy stand near the roller coaster.

"Sure, how much is it? It's 20 yen each." Meg said pulling Kyu nearer.

"Well ok fine." Kyu said buying two pink cotton candies.

Meg would not have went to the carnival if she had no sinister plan so after she grabbed the cotton candy, she tore it to 4 big pieces and placed 1 piece on Kyu's head, 2 pieces on his back and 1 piece for his face.

"Oh I am dearly sorry Kyu, I didnt mean to do this sticky and sweet thing to you." Meg lied with sarcasm and laughter.

"Oh dear, well I dont mind, lets ride on the roller coaster, shall we?" asked Kyu grabbing Meg's hand like she did awhile ago.

"So lets go!" Meg shuted putting herself in the first car of the roller coaster.

"Are you ready for this Meg?" asked Kyu holding Meg's hand.

"Readier than you will ever be cotton candy boy!" boasted Meg pulling her hand back.

After 30 secongds on the roller coaster, Meg suddenly vomitted on Kyu's shirt which made him smell like a rotting fi sh and a dead rat. Kyu so mad that he almost did the same thing too but he just couldnt do it to Meg.

"What was that all about?" shouted Kyu still enjoying the ride.

"Keep quiet you jerk, I am trying to enjoy the ride!" grunted Meg ignoring Kyu because of his bad smell.

After the ride, they got off and decided to rest after all the things Meg had done to him that day and at the party at DDS which was worse than this until...

"Hey Kyu, do you want to play smack the mole?" asked Meg.

"What is that? some kind of game at the arcade?" asked Kyu cleaning himself from all the stickiness and pain.

"Yup, you are certainly right." said Meg pulling Kyu to the arcade in the carnival.

"Step right up and play smack the mole!" said Kinta in a costume like a rat.

"Oh my gosh! Is that you Kinta!" asked Kyu.

"Dont ask, I told you that this is my part time job and why dont you play this game so that you could ignore me!" shouted Kinta.

"How much for 2 games?" asked Meg pulling out her wallet.

"That would be 10 yen for two games." smiled Kinta getting her coins.

"Wait! I'll pay for it." Kyu said.

"It's about time you jerk, you almost cost me 10 yen, jerk." said Meg getting yhe mallet ready to smack the moles.

Before Meg could smack the mole, she smacked Kyu's head so har it had a big lump on it. She then plays after she smacked Kyu head.

"Ouch Meg, look what you did!" said Kyu looking for a doctor.

"That's for being a fool and for almost making me pay for this arcade game!" Meg replied.

"After this, could we go home because my head is like aching so much!" Kyu cried hugging Meg as she hit the moles.

"Fine you jerk." said Meg gitting him with the mallet again.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you 5 days from now, meet me at my house." said Kinta.

"Why?" asked Kyu.

"I cant tell you yet so please come!" pleaded Kinta.

Meg knew that 5 days from now was the deadline for getting rid of Kyu but doesnt want to break up after all those mess she created for 5000 yen but she knew his was the right thing to do because she lost fair and square.

"Ok, I will come too." said Meg looking very sad.


	4. Your busted

It was the last day and Meg had to pay 5000 yen to Kinta so she walked to his house with Kyu and she knew she had to be prepared for total humiliation.

"I'm glad you could come!" Kinta said bringing Kyu and Meg to the living room where he will get the 5000 yen he wanted.

"We had to do it after all the disasters that happened." sighed Kyu.

"Uhm Kyu, I have to tell you the truth, the truth about this relationship." said Meg looking at Kyu.

"What do you mean!" asked Kyu vwery confused as he sees the bad expression on Meg and Kinta's faces so he knew it was gonna be bad but he was really ready for this, he was quite sure it was about the disasters in the party and the carnival.

"You see Kyu, me and Meg had a bet that if Meg has a relationship with you and she makes you split up with her in ten days, I will pay her 5000 yen but if she fails, she has to pay me 5000 yen and you see, she failed to win this bet so she has to pay me the money." said Kinta staring at the money Meg is holding.

"But Kyu, I wasnt successful because I...I..." Meg said very slowly.

"What is it Meg? Why were you nor successful with making me split up with you?" asked Kyu very eager to hear it.

"I...I love you Kyu! I was not succesful because I loved you very much like you did." Meg shouted while hugging Kyu.

"Well of you really do love me, dont split up with me." said Kyu.

"Of course I wont split up wirh you jerk...JOKE!" said Meg.

"She did many bad things to you because she wants to get rid of you but she cant." said Kinta still waiting for the money.

"I admit that I lost fair and square so Kinta, here's the 5000 yen you needed." said Meg handing over the money.

"Wait dont!" shouted Kyu grabbing Meg's hand.

"What is it?" said Meg blushing very much like Kyu did before.

"I'll pay for it." said Kyu.

"Why will you pay for a bet that you werent supposed to pay money?" asked Meg.

"I love you so I will pay it for you." said Kyu.

"Then where's your money?" said Kinta looking very stupid while waitng for the money.

"Here." said Kyu grabbing his wallet taking the money which was his life savings for a tanning bed.

"Finally, I am rich people, I am rich!" shouted Kinta doing the macho dance.

"How could you be rich, you only have 10,000 yen which is not too much!" laughed Meg hugging Kyu dearly.

"Well, this is a good start people so dont you butt in this conversation!" shouted Kinta being very greedy.

"So we are done clearing this to you, lets go home and I am like very very sorry for hitting you with the smack a mole mallet wich was like a real mallet so please forgive me Kyu my darling!" pleaded Meg kissing and hugging Kyu.

"Of course I will." Kyu smiled.

"Well ok so you could leave now so I could have my privacy with my 10,000 yen...alone!" shouted Kina pushing them at the door.

"Bye Kinta. see you in two days!" said Meg and Kyu tro Kinta who was being very greedy for his age.

Well this is the end of the story and Meg and Kyu was together forever, I wish you enjoyed this fanfiction I wrote!

Stay tuned for my next fanfiction!

Which will be about love again because its my specialty!


End file.
